


Her Sole Desire

by starshiner



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Body Worship, Clitoris Sucking, F!Corrin x Rhajat (mentioned), F/F, Feliciazura, Femdom, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Oral Sex, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Swearing, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshiner/pseuds/starshiner
Summary: A 1,500-word commission for arod7293 on Tumblr! A true joy to work with, thank you, my friend!***Queens Corrin and Rhajat of Valla celebrate peacetime with a lavish feast and ball in Gyges castle. Azura and Felicia, now married, attend the festivities, then Azura is struck with jealousy when Felicia is found dancing with her friend, Niles. The whole thing is a misunderstanding that drives Azura wild with jealousy, and she takes it upon herself to bring Felicia to their quarters, so she can remind her who she belongs to...Featuring Jealous Dom!Azura, Loving Sub!Felicia. A sweet romance with a hint of spicy jealousy and a hint of Azura's insecurities and fear of loneliness. Lots of eating out, some cussing, and foot lovin'!Cross-posted onto the tumblr I moderate, FE-After-Dark (previously fireemblemnsfw)!





	Her Sole Desire

**Her Sole Desire**

**Feliciazura | Commission**

Queen Corrin and Queen Rhajat’s banquets were so lavish and popular that Azura could hardly hear herself think over the hundreds of voices that chatted and laughed to one another. The endless conversation dulled to a low hum as Azura leaned in close to the Queens to compliment her friends on their fine work as rulers.

She had just gotten a giggle out of Corrin when she was interrupted by the fine _tink _of glass on glass as a server refilled her wine. They went to fill the abandoned cup next to her, and only then did Azura realize that her wife, Felicia, was still absent. Curious, Azura scanned the sea of faces in the grand ballroom, only to see Felicia pressed up against the Nohrian trickster, Niles. The two of them swayed softly to the grand music that filled the air, and a tough knot formed in Azura’s throat.

She rose with such a hurry that she shook the table, and Queen Rhajat had to throw a spell to stop Azura’s wine from spilling over. Azura was so focused that she didn’t say a word to the Queens as she stormed towards the woman she loved.

She crossed the marbled floor in a flash, countless people blinking by. With one motion she seized her wife by the arm, tore her from Niles, and claimed her with a kiss. Shocked gasps echoed around them, but Azura was lost in the softness of Felicia’s lips, and the gentle taste of berries that danced on her tongue when she dipped it past them. Jealousy was a cruel mistress, and it had seized Azura on that night…

* * *

Azura had taken Felicia to their grand quarters in the Gyges Castle. She pulled Felicia out of the ballroom by the hand, her intense focus challenged only by the sound of both women’s bare feet slapping against the castle’s polished marble floors. The heavy bedroom doors slammed behind them, loud enough to cut off Felicia’s growing protests. 

Before she could speak again, Azura closed the distance between them and kissed her hard on the lips. She darted her tongue past them and sucked on Felicia’s, making her wife groan with delight before she pulled away and planted vicious kisses down her long, pale neck.

“You’re mine…” Azura growled.

Felicia grew suddenly silent, then giggled softly. She tilted her head back and gladly took her wife’s sweet ‘punishment’, and before she knew it, she was stripped down to nothing, standing naked in front of a now nude Azura. With both women bare, Azura’s frustration seemed to fade as she marvelled at Felicia’s fine form. She raised her knuckles to Felicia’s cheek and stroked it, wordlessly asking for permission to go further. Felicia smiled and leaned into the touch, her heart pounding as she met Azura’s golden eyes.

“I belong to you…”

This sparked a new fire in Azura, and all at once she deftly unpinned Felicia’s hair, in awe of the wave of pastel pink that flowed down to her waist. Azura took a moment to run a hand through it before her cravings seized her, and she pushed Felicia down onto their plush bed.

Azura kissed her and laced their fingers together, playing and toying with her warm, decadent lips as she did. Felicia opened her mouth, an indulgent invitation, and without hesitation Azura pushed her tongue through until all she could taste was the thick, wet heat of her mouth. She was _hers_, and she would not forget it again.

Under this divine pressure, Felicia was unravelling. Azura had a certain, uncharacteristic sharpness to her – an unwavering desire that made her tremble. She hardly had any room to breathe as Azura’s practiced tongue danced around her own, and she had nearly drunk down Azura’s sweet saliva as their kiss grew deeper still…

Felicia squeezed Azura’s hands, tight, and breathed out _fuck _when she broke away only to kiss down her neck, to the spot between her breasts, to her soft stomach, and then she hovered over Felicia’s hairy pussy. Azura paused and met Felicia’s gaze – eyes now a dark gold, burning with lust. Felicia steeled herself, ready for Azura to claim her completely, but to her surprise Azura smirked then continued to kiss down her thighs, to her knees, and ankles, until she reached Felicia’s feet.

“How are you so fucking beautiful?” Azura whispered. Felicia was about to answer but was silenced by the blissful feeling of her soft lips, pressed into her soles.

Azura noted that Felicia’s feet were firmer than they used to be, since she often worked long hours without shoes or socks after noting the special attention that it garnered from her wife. Despite this, they were as smooth, strong, and beautiful as ever. Azura moaned as she curled her lips around one toe after the other, giving each a meaningful, sloppy suckling.

Felicia grew tighter with every toe that was painstakingly slurped. She gripped their silk sheets and squirmed. The teasing was too much, it was torture! Her face flushed red, and finally, as if gasping for air, she cried “Please! I need you!”

Azura grinned at her desperation, but before she complied, she ran her tongue from the base of each heel to the balls of her feet and savoured the taste of her salty-sweet soles.

“Gods above… nothing can beat this flavor,” Azura finally parted from Felicia’s feet before she met her pussy again. “No delicacy from Valla, Nohr, or Hoshido compares to you.”

“Fuck… I’m _begging_ you…” Felicia whimpered, soft and needy.

With that, Azura parted Felicia’s fluffy folds and dived in, hit with the overwhelming taste and smell of her wetness. She was intensely sweet and musky, her juices thick from being teased. Felicia’s clit was a hard bud against Azura’s tongue, and as soon as she ran the tip of it from her sweet entrance to suckle on that bud, she knew what to prepare for.

Felicia came so intensely that she screamed. The delightful sound rang in Azura’s ears, brighter than any note she had sung before. Felicia was breathless, her ribs rising and falling as she sucked in air, so Azura was sure she was finished. Azura pulled away to savour the rewarding sight, but Felicia kissed her and slipped her tongue past her lips before Azura could breathe a word.

“Mm! Fe-“

Felicia nipped her mouth to silence her, then expertly guided Azura around, her knees now placed at either side of Felicia’s head, until she was gifted a perfect view of Azura’s rosy folds, her soft blue bush damp with her juices.

Azura tried to call her wife’s name again, but the word ended in a squeal when Felicia buried her tongue in her slit. Azura was close to coming just from unravelling Felicia, so that bold display could have undone all of her hard work that night. Felicia needed to know who she belonged to, but it was Azura who was put in her place!

Despite herself, Azura was quickly falling under Felicia’s spell. She had no choice but to pump her hips, welcoming Felicia’s tongue until she was grinding on her face. Felicia was pinned down by the force and could only moan in delight. She smacked Azura’s ass with an open palm as if to praise her, then wasted no time dancing her expert tongue in and around her hole, swirling faster and faster until Azura couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fuck yes, Felicia! Gods, make me come!”

Azura’s orgasm was fast and hard, and the way Felicia got her there was shockingly dirty – Azura was reeling.

“I’m sorry, darling, but I couldn’t hold back.” Felicia said, bashful but not regretful. Azura pouted and finally laid down beside her, then they tangled up into a warm embrace, both coming down from their high.

Felicia chuckled gently, and pursed her lips to keep quiet.

“What’s so funny, Felicia?” Azura frowned.

It is with great embarrassment that Azura was told that there was nothing to be jealous of. Niles was simply a friend, and this whole night was a misguided – if delicious – attempt to solve something that didn’t exist. Azura covered her face, guilty and shy all at once, but then Felicia rubbed the small of her back to soothe her.

“It’s okay, my love.”

“I’m so sorry… I-I’ve been alone for so long that seeing you with anyone else…”

Felicia stroked Azura’s hair and pulled her close to her chest, ever sweet and ever understanding.

“Hush, sweetheart. There’s no one I’d rather have this family with. You and Shigure are my everything – remember that.”

Azura took her wife’s face in her hands and kissed her, small tears of happiness clinging to her powder blue eyelashes. They were one; nothing would separate them.

“If you keep spoiling me with such kindness, I won’t be able to keep my hands off of you…” Azura whispered.

Felicia kissed her back with a knowing grin, and all was well.


End file.
